


Angel of the Shotgun

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel Kozume Kenma, Angel Kuroo Tetsurou, Angel Nekomata Yasufumi, Blood, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou was what someone might call different, others weird. Some might call him dangerous; others an angel.

  That was the irony.

  Because Kuroo Tetsurou was an angel.
In which, Kuroo and Kozume are Angels, hunting a particular dangerous demon.
  Check beginning chapter notes for a list of possible trigger warnings contained in the chapter





	1. An Angel with a Shotgun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warnings: extremely vague description of a dead body; some blood mention and description; murder victim

Kuroo Tetsurou was what someone might call different, others weird. Some might call him dangerous; others an angel.  
  
That was the irony.  
  
Because Kuroo Tetsurou was an angel.  
  
Angels lived among the human realm, but only the ones that could be spared for the hunt. The Angels of the Shotguns.  
  
They were the protectors of humanity; the ones who did the dirty work so the rest of the angels could live without worry or fear. They hunted the demons that roamed the human realm, picking off the weak and the sick; installing fear with the gruesome way they left their kills; displayed for the world to see.  
  
Of course, not all demons were evil; some were Fallen Angels themselves, and decided to work to help the human race. They went into medical professions, used their powers to See to aid in diagnosis. They could see those who were sick, those who were dying; their eyes showing them more details than most cared to see.  
  
But most of them were the sick, twisted sadists; the ones who enjoyed killing for fun, installing fear within the human race.  
  
The demon epidemic had reached an all high four years ago. Humans were too scared to leave their houses. People would walk in groups, but more powerful demons would wipe out whole groups of seven – heck, Kuroo had been on the scene of twelve people murdered, taken out by one demon.  
  
The Angels with the Shotguns were a team picked specifically for their advanced knowledge; most of them had been angels with a history in guiding the dead – used to the horrific sights of gore and death. Others, like Kuroo, had been people who had applied to be in the team. Barely any of them had made it through the screening processes. Kuroo was the only one who made it in the first wave of applications, and a fellow angel he was close friends with, Kozume Kenma, had made it in the second wave.  
  
They’d been dispatched shortly after that.  
  
The humans didn’t know they existed; only the ones who were saved by angels and saw their wings; large, translucent feathered appendages that started growing at the moment of death, or the moment they hit their age of transcendence, if they were born to two angel parents.  
  
Kuroo had been born to his angel parents two hundred and eighteen years ago. He had hit transcendence at the age of 18. He would stay looking eighteen until his second transcendence, or until he died in battle.  
  
Currently, he was stationed in a high school, Nekoma. He fitted in well, he was captain of their volleyball team and considered to be quite popular. Kozume had been stationed with him, in the year below, and they worked together closely.  
  
Except for tonight.  
  
It was on top of Metropolitan Nekoma High that Kuroo Tetsurou now stood, staring at yet another mutilated body. If Kuroo didn’t recognise a demon’s kill, he wouldn’t have been able to identify this body as human.  
  
The wind rushed around him, blowing the fringe away from his right eye. There was a chill in the air as the human realm progressed through January. Some said there might be snow this year, and Kuroo had seen many people wearing winter coats and jackets. Apparently, humans felt the cold much easier than angels did.  
  
Glancing around the rooftop, he used his Sight to scan for anything in the area that was alive. It took time, and some of his energy, but he’d been caught out by a demon before when he bent down to examine a kill, and he refused to go through that again.  
  
When he was content that there was no one – nor _nothing_ – on the roof with him, Kuroo took a step forward and knelt down to peer at the remains. There was nothing graceful about this; nothing like what a human serial killer would leave. There was no mercy; there was nothing here but hatred and pure evil.  
  
Reaching out, Kuroo dipped his fingers in the blood, feeling the temperature. It was close to the current temperature of the air, which meant the body had been there for hours; he wondered how long it had been. He pulled his hand back, and rubbed the blood between his fingers, wondering how it felt. As he watched a dribble of the thick, dark red liquid, almost congealed, slipping down his too-pale hand, he wondered, briefly, how anyone could find enjoyment in doing this nightly. Kuroo shook his head and pushed the thought away.  
  
Standing, Kuroo was about to leave to check the surrounding area, when something glimmering in the moonlight caught his eye. For a moment, Kuroo wondered how he had missed it when he did his first scan of the roof. It was dangling in plain sight, blowing on a pipe. From where he stood, Kuroo decided it looked like a necklace. Hesitating, he used his Sight to check the rooftop around him once more. There was definitely nothing there.  
  
Kuroo finally made his way over to the pipe and slipped a delicate necklace off the piping. He caught the silver charm on it in his palm, and immediately Kuroo’s blood run cold. He stared hard at the horizon, where the sun was beginning to rise, casting a golden glow across Tokyo.  
  
Slipping the necklace into his pocket, Kuroo turned to watch the body, studying the details one more time. He raised his hand, blessed the victim a safe passage to heaven, should they be allowed to enter and then dived off the roof.  
  
Kuroo hovered an inch above the ground, and slowly stepped down, as though he were walking down invisible steps. Blood still cold, Kuroo rushed to the apartment he shared with Kozume to shower and dress for school.

 

-xox-

 

The necklace sat cold around Kuroo’s neck and he hunched his shoulders. He hadn’t been paying attention to the teacher at all, twiddling his pencil in his fingers. He was staring out the window, wondering how long it would be until school was shut; how long it would be for someone to find the gruesome discovery waiting on the roof.  
  
Kuroo’s fingers dropped his pencil and they shifted inside of his shirt. The cold metal pressed against his skin and he frowned. The delicate four leaf clover necklace was one he recognised from a previous job.  
  
Two years ago, he had been sent to his first scene; twelve young girls, aged 16-18, all murdered. There had been so much blood, it almost resembled a river. Kozume had to turn away, shaking in shock, whilst Kuroo had stared, eyes wide. After a few moments, Kuroo had managed to recollect himself and had then made the most shocking discovery of the entire case.  
  
All the girls had been taken out in a matter of just ten minutes, by one single demon.  
  
The girls had all been a part of a club, and all wore the same necklaces; a simple four leaf clover, _for luck_ the girls’ families had said on the news. Only one girl’s were found on her body; the rest were missing.  
  
Ever since then, Kuroo had been taunted by the demon, who would delight in leaving the necklaces he had taken as trophies at the sites of his kills. Kuroo had dealt with six of his kills in the past year alone.  
  
Kuroo glared out at the horizon, shaking a little bit before the door opened. Kuroo didn’t even need to look to know it was the Principal – he had an aura about him like no one else in the school.  
  
There was a hushed conversation and the teacher gasped in shock.  
  
Kuroo stood with the rest of the class and followed them out the classroom. He found a spot to wait opposite the school, finding a tree to lean against as he waited for Kozume’s class to be told to leave.  
  
He watched the cops rushing around, waiting for school kids to come out before they rushed in to head to the roof.  
  
“Was she bad?”  
  
“Horrific. I might have had nightmares about it if we slept.”  
  
Kozume moved to stand next to Kuroo, but still behind him as they watched the police for a little while longer.  
  
“You’re wearing his calling card. Was she another victim of his or are you feeling like connecting to a previous victim?”  
  
Kuroo grit his teeth a little and then turned to face Kozume. “Another one. He’s getting braver; it’s like he knows I’m on his tail. He left her directly on top of Nekoma, Kenma.”  
  
Kozume nodded and then turned his attention to the game console in his hand, the machine beeping softly as his slender fingers tapped across the buttons.  
  
“Let’s get out of here. I wanna find some food to eat in this damn town.”  
  
“Aren’t we meant to be observing the police to ensure they don’t get attacked?”  
  
“He’s not that bold, whoever he is. He wouldn’t; not in broad daylight anyway and by the time he’ll be strong enough to come out, there’ll be too many police on the premises.”  
  
Kozume bit into his lip and then turned the console off, slipping it into his pocket. Both angels turned their backs to Nekoma. Any onlookers would say they seemed to melt into the sun rays shining through the trees.


	2. Observation

“Mission report.”  
  
“The demon still hasn’t been found, Sir.”  
  
“This is his seventh victim since his massacre, and you still haven’t found him?”  
  
Kuroo grit his teeth, whilst Kozume stared at the marble floor beneath his feeth. This was not what he had in mind when he said they should get something to eat.  
  
“No, Sir, we haven’t yet caught the demon responsible.”  
  
“You call yourselves Angels of the Shotgun.”  
  
“With all due respect, Sir, he’s good at what he does. It makes me sick to my stomach to say it, but he knows what he’s doing. He’s probably been watching us when we’re off duty; when we’re stuck in that high school like sitting ducks-”  
  
“I think that’s enough from you, Angel Kuroo.”  
  
Kuroo fell silent, biting his inner cheek in a bid not to say any more. Guardian Angel Nekomata Yasafumi stood before Kuroo and Kozume, a frown on his face. He was looking between them both before he sighed.  
  
“Upon returning to Earth, you are to pack your things for a weekend trip and then return to Metropolitan Nekoma grounds. There will be a bus waiting. With our human contacts, we have arranged a volleyball practice match between you and a Miyagi team; their high school is called Karasuno.”  
  
“Why Karasuno, Sir?”  
  
Nekomata started pacing. “We have reports of a highly dangerous demon in the area. If it’s a student at the school-”  
  
“Then every single person on that campus is in danger.” Kozume finished the sentence without realising, and then blushed and stared even harder at the floor. His wings fluttered nervously, and Kuroo couldn’t help but smile softly.  
  
“You two are aware of your job then; get to it. And catch this demon, if it gets you both killed. Two angels sacrificed for the good of the human race is always a sacrifice that the Guardians are willing to take.”  
  
Kuroo and Kozume bowed to Nekomata, before the turned and walked out the room.  
  
Kozume looked like he was going to burst into tears as he made his way towards the sun beams.  
  
“Kenma.”  
  
The younger angel stopped and looked back, peering around his own wings.  
  
Kozume Kenma was one hundred and seventeen, and was born to Kuroo's parents’ friends. When Kenma was born, Kuroo had spent a lot of time with him as he grew, and they had grown up as if they were brothers. His too large eyes were currently blinking at Kuroo in confusion. Kuroo knew well enough to say he looked scared.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Kozume looked away. “It’s been two years. He’s getting smarter. He knows our routines.”  
  
Kuroo frowned a little and tilted his head. “Are you saying he left her on Nekoma for a reason?”  
  
“I think he knew you’d do your round there and that he knew that you would discover her.” Kozume sighed and looked down at the ground again as they made their way to the sunbeams. “For the past few weeks, I feel like I’ve been watched in lessons, in volleyball practice… I think he knows your routine and he took her there. He did what he did and he left himself more than enough time to get away before your rounds took you there.”  
  
Kuroo grabbed Kozume, his own wings starting to flutter anxiously. He could remember the feeling of being watched himself, but he had put it down to his own paranoia. “You think he’s got tabs on us all the time?”  
  
Kozume nodded and then, before Kuroo could reply, he stepped into the sunbeams, melting away from sight. Kuroo frowned before he followed, relishing the small moment of feeling nothing.

 

-xox-

 

 _The school was sweet with the smell of meat. There were young girls all over and he found himself wanting to feed, like he did every day he was here; yet his feed from last night would hold him over for at least a week, two if he needed it._  
  
_A sick smile covered his face as he thought of the present he had left the Angel. He wondered is Kuroo Tetsurou had figured it out yet. Did Kozume Kenma have any clue at how close he truly was? Did they know he could reveal their identity at any moment, have them recalled and have the game start all over again, with a new Angel?_  
  
_The demon shook his head, forcing the smile to fall from himself as he focused on the chalk board at the front of the classroom._  
  
_No, no; toying with Kuroo Tetsurou was too much fun to reveal their identities, for the moment anyway._  
  
_His eyes flickered to a young girl, sitting in the row in front, two to the left. He could smell her from where he sat and his hunger growled low in his throat. The demon shook his head and pushed it away._  
  
_No; young flesh wasn’t what he was here for._  
  
_Feeling out cautiously, he felt the spike of anger from another classroom, and he smiled softly. The demon shifted where he sat, covering his mouth with his hand as he pretended to pay attention._  
  
_The male, the young one – the young **ones** – they would make good demons. That was what he was here for._

 

-xox-

 

Kuroo and Kozume packed their weekend bags in almost silence. Kuroo could hear the faint thrum of Kozume’s music through the wall next to him and he glanced up at it for a moment.  
  
He if he concentrated and used his Sight, he could see the silver outline of Kozume through the wall.  
  
Kuroo watched as Kozume walked across the room and then bent down, before returning to stand by the wall, by his set of drawers.  
  
His Sight was definitely working on angels but the question Kuroo was asking himself was – had the demon been on the roof with him last night? Had his Sight failed him? He had heard stories of angels losing their Sight – their one weapon in the war with the demons.  
  
The Sight allowed the angels to see the outline of anyone or any creature in the vicinity; different colours meant a different creature.  
  
There was the argument that perhaps the demon had managed to find a way to cloak himself from the Sight itself; and Kuroo wouldn’t put it past him. In the two years they’d been chasing him, he had become much more advanced, smarter with every kill.  
  
In fact, the only way Kuroo knew each kill was his, was the necklace he left behind every time; _catch me next time if you can_.  
  
The necklace around Kuroo’s neck seemed to throb and he cursed under his breath and slammed a drawer shut.  
  
He hated being toyed with, like a rat trapped in a cage by a cat.  
  
“Calm down.”  
  
Kuroo jumped at the sound of Kozume behind him and he swung around, glaring. “You’re going to do that one day and I’m going to try and kill you thinking you’re a demon.”  
  
Kozume grinned a little and pulled the weekend bag onto his shoulder. “C’mon. I checked with Yamamoto. The bus leaves in about twenty minutes. At least they got us an apartment close to campus.”  
  
Kuroo smiled weakly and nodded. He let Kozume walk out the room and then he quickly opened the drawer he used for socks. His hand closed around the small velvet bag he hid in there and he pulled it out. The delicate four leaf clover charms inside clicked together, making a dull sound.  
  
Kuroo frowned and slid it into his pocket before zipping his weekend bag closed and following Kozume. They immediately fell into an argument over who the best human realm singer was and made their way to the bus.

 

-xox-

 

 _The people in the house were asleep and the demon sat up from his bed. He listened intently, and heard two sets of breathing. A smile crossed his face._  
  
_Moving to the window, still fully dressed, the demon pulled the window open and slipped outside._  
  
_A visit to one of the young boys… That’s what he would do._  
  
_After all, toying with his victims was always his favourite thing to do._


	3. Reminiscent

Tsukishima Kei was considered a good looking 16 year old. He was tall, muscular, with good looking features. His blond hair was always styled messily, but intentionally. His honey brown eyes were usually bright with annoyance and irritation, but this time, they were filled with fear and interest as the gossip went around the classroom.  
  
“Nekoma got shut down!”  
“No way!”  
“There was a demon kill found on top of the roof!”  
“Bullshit!”  
  
Tsukishima cleared his throat. “First of all, don’t use such harsh language around a lady, or anyone,” his eyes shone with annoyance for the first year speaker that Tsukishima didn’t care for. “And secondly, it was on the news this morning. If you read the news instead of living your life chasing after girls who clearly have no interest in you, you would know that.”  
  
Silence followed his words, and the boy turned around. After a moment, the discussion started again. Tsukishima listened for a few sentences before he returned to his seat, headphones on. He wanted to drown out everyone in the room. If he heard “how cool would that be if it happened at Karasuno” one more time, he might actually punch someone.  
  
The demon killings weren’t funny; these victims were related to someone. Someone would miss them, and they wanted the killings to happen at Karasuno so they could get off school an hour early?  
  
Tsukishima truly hated dealing with the people around him sometimes; trivial people who cared not an ounce for other people. At least, not the people in the news, anyway.  
  
There was a hand on his shoulder, and Tsukishima jumped. His head shot upwards and he found himself face to face with Sugawara. He gave a soft smile and slipped his headphones off.  
  
“Volleyball is on tonight; we have a practice match, but you need to arrange a lift home or you can’t play.”  
  
Tsukishima frowned. “Why?”  
  
“It’s happening in all the schools.” Sugawara slid into the empty chair next to Tsukishima. “The demon kill on top of Nekoma was confirmed an hour ago to be a female student there. She was staying late for a club and was seen being snatched on CCTV when she was making her way home. Every school board is demanding that all club members can get home safely or they can’t participate in clubs.”  
  
Tsukishima frowned. “That doesn’t seem very fair when it’s not even in Miyagi at the moment. As far as I’m aware, no kills have been found here.”  
  
Sugawara shrugged a little. “Do you really want to be the first from Miyagi to end up a kill?”  
  
Tsukishima frowned, deeper. “I suppose not.”  
  
Sugawara stood to leave and Tsukishima cleared his throat. “Sugawara, who is our practice match against?”  
  
The third year turned around and rubbed the back of his head with an awkward smile. “Nekoma; Sawamura wants us to be careful with what we say. He wants us to show them nothing but respect.”  
  
“Of course we’ll show them respect.”  
  
Sugawara smiled softly. “If you’ll excuse me, Tsukishima-san.”  
  
Tsukishima nodded and settled back down to put his headphones on, blocking everyone out. He wondered what Nekoma’s volleyball team was like. He heard from the second and third years that they were strong, a good opponent. Tsukishima smiled thinking about the practice match before reaching for his phone to text his mother.  
  
He wasn’t losing out on this.

 

-xox-

 

Kuroo and Kozume got off the bus and stuck together. They could see the gymnasium from where they were and they gave each other a sideways glance.  
  
They both immediately used their Sight, and peered through. Everyone was outlined in pink, the usual colouring for humans. Kuroo scanned each and every outline, only to freeze and back track. He could have sworn he had seen a flash of a black aura. Staring and staring, he decided he was being paranoid.  
  
Kozume shoved Kuroo’s kit bag into his stomach, and the angel keeled over, wheezing a little as he took it. He glared for a moment and then they made their way into the gymnasium.  
  
They were thinking that a simple hello would do for a greeting, they planed to stand there and smile and nod and get on with the match.  
  
What Kuroo and Kozume weren’t expecting was to walk into the gymnasium and be overwhelmed by the feeling of being choked. Kuroo felt like he was drowning in the pure evil that sat in the gym. Kuroo could tell that Kozume was as surprised as he was. Turning to look at Kozume, Kuroo saw the tiniest change of his pupils getting wider as he used the Sight, checking everyone in the gym.  
  
Kuroo turned to face Karasuno, smiling as he stepped forward to shake the captain’s hand. “Thank you for having us. We would have had you all at Nekoma but… circumstances.”  
  
Suwamura nodded. “We completely understand. I trust everyone’s holding up alright?”  
  
Kuroo looked back at the team, encouraging them to answer, whilst he discreetly glanced at Kozume. He shook his head for a fraction of a second and then he nodded with the rest of the team.  
  
Looking back at Sawamura, Kuroo smiled again. “Alright if we go get changed?”  
  
Sawamura nodded and pointed to a door that must have lead to the locker rooms and Nekoma made their way over.  
  
Kozume and Kuroo immediately found a somewhat quiet corner, speaking quietly.  
  
“You found nothing?”  
  
“No-one in that gymnasium is anything other than human.”  
  
“Then what the heck is with the crippling feeling of _death_.”  
  
Kozume frowned as he got changed, slipping the shirt he’d travelled in over his head. “Maybe one of them is holding onto something of a demon’s, or maybe one of them saw something. You know as well as I do that if a demon so much as touches someone, the feeling of that demon sticks with them for weeks.”  
  
“Then it must have been a powerful demon for the feeling to be that strong from a _touch_.”  
  
Kozume looked up, unblinking. “We both only know one demon that could do that.”  
  
“Clover.” Kuroo grit his teeth and looked down into his bag for a moment. He could see the glimmer of the plastic zip lock bag that held the necklaces and then he looked back up at Kozume. “But what the hell would they be doing in Miyagi? There’s no way they could have known unless they left after we did.”  
  
“Or maybe,” Kozume pulled his shorts on. “Clover doesn’t live in Tokyo; maybe he lives in Miyagi.”  
  
“You think?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Kuroo glanced at the door to the gymnasium and sighed a little, before he finished changing.

 

-xox-

 

Kageyama was struggling to be social and polite to Nekoma. He struggled normally, but today was a whole new story.  
  
His skin still felt like it was crawling, invisible hands brushing over his skin. There was the feeling of someone behind him, and his head whipped around, only to find Azumane. The ball fell by his side and he blinked at it before muttering a _sorry_.  
  
Tsukishima was frowning at him, annoyed he’d missed the toss. Hinata was staring at him, worry and concern on his face. Sawamura was heading over, and his mouth was moving, but all Kageyama could hear was white noise.  
  
“… you alright?”  
  
The noise broke through. Kageyama wondered why everyone was huddled around him – and why did Hinata look so tall? - when he realised he was laying on the floor.  
  
“Kageyama!”  
  
The setter looked up at Sawamura, blinking in shock.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine… what… what happened?”  
  
Tsukishima made his usual _tch_ noise and crossed his arms. “You just collapsed for a minute and three seconds, we were about to call an ambulance.”  
  
Kageyama rubbed his head, and took some deep breaths, slowly managing to sit up. “Sorry, sorry everyone.”  
  
Tsukishima was staring at Kageyama, a twisted frown on his face, and Kageyama got hit by familiarity before he shook his head again. Sugawara helped him to stand up and then stepped back in shock, rubbing his hands.  
  
“Kageyama, you’re freezing! Someone go get him a blanket.”  
  
Kageyama shook his head. Hinata froze on the edge of the court. Nekoma were peering through the next.  
  
Kageyama turned his head to talk, only to find he couldn’t, his mind going blank. He waited for a moment, trying to process what he had been trying to say. He glanced at the Nekoma team, and he saw Kuroo staring at Tsukishima, and Kageyama tilted his head a little.  
  
Suwamura was getting everyone to back up a little, to give Kageyama some space. Tsukishima’s eyes bore into Kuroo’s, Kuroo’s eyes bored back into Tsukishima’s.  
  
“There was a demon.”  
  
Everyone stared at Kageyama, eyes wide.  
  
“I… I saw a demon last night.” Kageyama’s legs began shaking as the memory slowly started coming back.

 

-xox-

 

“He chased me through the mazes of alleys over where the building works are going on. I couldn’t run any more, I was so tired so I found a cubbyhole to hide in and just prayed he’d go away. He got closer to me and then the next thing I know, I’m out of my cubbyhole and on top of a crane. He held me to the metal, and I thought… I thought he was going to kill me.”  
  
There was a pause for breath and to choke down tears and Kuroo stood forward to offer a water bottle. Kageyama smiled weakly up at him, nodding a thanks before he started sipping from it.  
  
“He said… he said his name was Clover; but that wasn’t his name, that’s just what people had chosen to call him because of his calling card. He said to… to tell two people at Nekoma that he had eyes on them. That he’d be visiting them soon. It was uh… Kyoo? No Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsuro and Kozume Kenma.”  
  
Kuroo raised an eyebrow and then lifted his hand when everyone looked at them. “We’ll be fine. We know Clover; had a run in with him a few times.” Kuroo chuckled. “He likes toying with us but we refuse to be scared; that’s what demons are fuelled by, isn’t it? Besides, he’s male. Male demons can’t kill male humans, and female demons can’t kill female humans. We’re relatively safe. He probably just likes chasing after us here and there for a bit of entertainment.”  
  
Everyone nodded, hearing the sense in his words, and Kuroo watched as Hinata stepped forward to wrap a blanket around Kageyama’s shaking frame.  
  
The practice match had been long forgotten; and with medical coming in, someone calling Kageyama’s home to get someone to pick him up, and Kageyama recalling his story, it was almost time for Nekoma to return to Tokyo.  
  
Kozume stayed close to Kuroo as they moved to go and get changed, and they managed to find themselves a small corner to talk in.  
  
“Do you think Clover lives here or came here just to toy with us?”  
  
“I think he lives here. We never found any proof to say he lived in Tokyo, we were just assuming because it was his comfort zone; but I think his comfort zone is much bigger – _or_ he’s clever not to kill in Miyagi and pull us there.”  
  
“That’s why they wanted us here for a weekend.”  
  
Kozume grit his teeth. “I think he was in that gymnasium.”  
  
Kuroo watched him. “He couldn’t have been. We checked it; the evil came from Kageyama.”  
  
They fell silent as someone passed them to go for a shower before the bullet train.  
  
“No, we didn’t check the gym.” Kozume changed back into his trousers and turned around to stare defiantly up at Kuroo. “We only checked the people we could _see_.”  
  
Kuroo froze and then looked at the door to the gym.  
  
“I thought I saw a flash of a black outline but when I looked back, it was pink; human.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“I couldn’t tell you. They were tall.”  
  
Kuroo and Kozume finished changing and headed to the gym. They glanced warily at Azumane, Tsukishima, Ukai and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima met his glance, following him with his eyes.  
  
Kuroo noticed how Tsukishima looked alarmed; there was a flare of something in his eyes. Tsukishima’s eyes stayed staring into Kuroo’s and for a moment, Kuroo felt like his soul was being stared at. Then, within seconds, Tsukishima offered him a rare smile, and a _wink_ , and then turned to walk with Yamaguchi to get changed.  
  
Kozume nudged Kuroo with a smirk and they waited by the door for the rest of their team so they could say goodbye and find out where they were staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering, E.T. by Katy Perry (male rock version) and Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab inspired this


End file.
